Snow Fire and Storm Raven
by Tari Roo
Summary: Consort Danny had few worries. Make sure Grace & Charlie were safe. Keep Steve from acting like an idiot. Hope that Elle and Peter didn't trade him to another Court. When Natasha, a sister Queen from Storm Raven approaches the court for an alliance, the hopeful at Snow Fire dream of future alliances. Steve, the most paranoid Consort ever, sees plans to steal him. Raksuran Fusion


Title: Snow Fire and Storm Raven – 1/2 (Hawaii Five-0, White Collar and Avengers Raksuran Fusion)  
Author: tari_roo  
Rating: Gen – PG13  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and profit from nothing. The beautiful world of the Raksura belongs to Martha Wells (and I can't get enough of it), White Collar, Hawaii Five-0 and the MCU belong to their respective people. However, if I did own anything, or even a share of anything, Neal would visit Honolulu and visit Mozzie there, while the two Steves gave Danny grey hairs.

Summary: As a consort Danny had few worries. Make sure Grace and Charlie were safe. Keep Steve from acting like an adolescent warrior. Hope that Elle and Peter didn't trade him to another Court. When Natasha, a sister Queen from Storm Raven approaches the court for an alliance, the hopeful at Snow Fire dream of future alliances. Steve, the most paranoid Consort ever, sees only plans to steal him.

Warnings: None, really. You don't have to know the Raksura and the three worlds, but it will help. None of the original characters from the Raksuran cycle will appear. This is an AU fusion only.

Author note: I debated about the names. I've read Raksuran fusion fic where the author renamed the characters with more appropriate Raksuran monikers, but as a reader I struggled to follow who was who. So I decided to keep the characters original names and for the die-hard Raksuran fans, just handwave it. This fusion is also directly saphirablue's fault. Oi, stop sharing your bunnies, please. This is also dedicated to her. More notes and a summary of the two courts at the end of Part 1 and 2.

 ***wc*h50*mcu*wc*h50*mcu*wc*h50*mcu*wc*h50*mcu*wc*h50*mcu*wc*h50*mcu**

The sun was warm and wonderful in the late afternoon air as it fell think and heavy through the forest canopy onto the platform. A dancing patchwork of shadows and shades of sunlight dappled the lush garden, which was bursting with flowers, fruit trees and greenery. Danny arched his back and stretched a little in the delightful sun as he sat in the middle of the platform surrounded by his clutch and a few of the other Arbora fledglings. After nearly a week of solid rain and wind, everyone in the court, including the fledglings, had been feeling cooped up and stir crazy. It hadn't taken much persuasion for June, the teacher in charge of the nursery, to agree to a little outing for the older fledglings. Danny had barely had to turn on his own pleading expression in order to win her over. Everyone, especially the Teachers, was in need of a long romp outside.

The garden platform which the nursery usually used was close enough to the main trunk of the colony to allay any fears or concerns about wandering predators, but nonetheless, a party of hunters, teachers and warriors hovered near by, all carefully watching and providing protection. Danny, despite the distraction of Charlie crawling over his shoulders and trying to eat his hair, was as vigilant and alert.

Grace scrambled over, her pale green scales glittering in the sunlight as she shifted into her Arbora form, frills and tail whipping around in excitement. Close on her heels was a wild tangle of Arbora fledglings determined to catch her. Before he could protest, Grace leapt and joined Charlie on his head, crying triumphantly. The Arbora protested and Danny was hit with a wave of fledglings who very nearly succeeded in knocking him flat and displacing Grace. Charlie shrieked in excitement and both of the royal Aeriat shifted and flew off his head, giggling, before the Arbora could reach them. As fast as the attack had occurred, it was over as he was abandoned as a fortress under attack and the fledglings charged off after Grace and Charlie who took to wing and darted towards the nearest trees. The Arbora shifted in pursuit and Danny wished the trees good luck. "Not too high, Grace. Unless you want a creeper-beast to catch you," he called, well aware that she would pay no attention.

June and two other teachers frowned in concern at the wild game, but did not intervene just yet, content to let the boisterous older ones tire themselves out. The younger, less adventurous fledglings happily played in the interesting mud and pebbles, chasing the occasional plantling that wandered too close. Danny snatched up Hugo, the youngest and smallest, who was trying to eat a pebble two times bigger than his head. "Stones are notoriously unappetising, little one. Here, try this." He offered a fleshy fruit from a platter someone had thoughtfully brought out earlier. Hugo happily dived into a fruit that outsized him overall. Happy shrieks and growls and a swirling motion of shifting and climbing fledglings marked the passage of the battling young Raksura, and Danny caught June's eye. Perhaps it was time to cool the game down before someone, like an Arbora, fell off the platform in the excitement.

A stir overhead drew his attention and Danny looked up to see patrolling warriors circling and drawing nearer. A trading party was approaching. Unfamiliar warriors and a strange Queen were approaching, their scales shining brightly in the sun. They approached openly and slowly, clearly at ease. They were too far away for Danny to pick out any distinctive features, and he frowned slightly.

This trading party would have had to have travelled through the week long storm to reach Snow Fire today. They seemed no worse for wear, but something about the timing unsettled Danny. Snow Fire's nearest neighbouring Court was at least six days flight to the east. If they were from Ruby Night, it was unlikely that they had pressed on through the storm, when home was so much closer.

A flash of black wings and a point perfect landing, heralded Steve's arrival. Still in Aeriat form, Steve hissed, "I don't recognise the Queen. They are not from Ruby Night." Steve was vibrating with nerves, his spines twitching in response. It wasn't often Steve showed tension like this but strange Queens seemed to have this effect on him. Danny shrugged, staying in groundling form despite the urge to shift. Steve's response to potential danger was making him itch to shift as well. Calmly though, at least on the outside, Danny picked up Hugo who was now sticky with fruit and said calmly, "Stephen, please try and keep your paranoia to a low scream. Before you scare the kids."

Belatedly, Steve blinked and noticed the entirely too active horde of fledglings and he abruptly shifted to groundling. "Oh, why…?"

Whatever Steve was going to ask was lost as his highly strung instincts kicked in and he shifted just in time to catch the two shrieking Aeriat fledglings. However, just like Danny moments before, he was bowled over by the pursuing Arbora and the whole horde of delighted children buried him in laughter and giggles.

"Help!" Steve called weakly, his expression a strange mixture of delight and confusion, as he lay supine under their attack, unwilling to move. Danny stood swiftly, snorting loudly, Hugo in his arms. Grace and Charlie tugging on Steve's spines, loudly declaring their intention to eat him. The rest of the blood-thirsty crew were in agreement and Steve was struggling not to laugh. "Danno!"

Unmoved, Danny shook his head and left Steve to his grisly fate – eaten to death by fledglings. Hugo cried a little at being unable to join in, but soon perked up when he saw June. Danny handed the little one back to June, her dark skin and hair pale in the sunlight. "Guess we are going to be short one Consort," she murmured, grimacing at how sticky Hugo was. Danny shrugged, and sighed, "No real loss. Too many of us any way."

He helped June and the others gather the younger fledglings, who were tired and ready for bed, but protesting their departure. Arms full of three Arbora and a little warrior clinging to his neck. Danny called loudly, "Come on, Grace. Finish him off already. Dinner is waiting."

A chorus of delighted shrieks answered him and he looked back to see Steve struggling to rise, the whole pack of fledglings clinging onto him like light-limpets and he dramatically staggered forward, wings outstretched and groaned, "Danno, save me!" The kids all screamed and tried to push him back down, but Steve gamely staggered on. Under her breath, June hissed, "Sure, it's all fun and games for Consorts who don't have to put riled up children to bed later." Danny smiled sheepishly and replied, "What else are Consorts for?"

June laughed and made her way towards the long branch that connected the platform to the colony tree. Shooting a glance at the mad gaggle of children and beset-upon Consort, Danny followed her. He called back and said, "Grace, Charlie."

This time the chorus was petulant disappointment, but obediently Grace and Charlie flew to Danny and dropped to walk beside him. Ignoring Steve was who still struggling with the determined, hungry Arbora, Danny asked seriously, "Did you finish him off?"

Grace shook her head, her frills spilling over her shoulders and replied, "No. He's too soft and squishy." Charlie giggled and before Danny could caution them, the pair darted off, hot on the Teachers' heels, keen to reach their dinner first.

As Danny slipped into the entrance, he turned to see Steve still gamely and carefully trudging towards home, dripping with laughing Arbora fledglings. Danny waited for him to reach the entrance and double checked that all the fledglings had made it. A teacher, Lauren, brought up the rear, and nodded that all the children were accounted for. As Steve passed Danny, an Arbora enthusiastically chewing on one of his spines, he hissed, "You are going to pay, later."

Danny and Lauren shared an amused look and she laughed, "For a consort who spends the least amount of time in the nursery, Steve sure is popular with the children."

Nodding, Danny handed her one of his precious cargo, the sleepy warrior fledgling who was immanently going to sleep, and said, "It's because he's a giant fledgling himself. No manners, restraint or common sense."

Surprised by her own snort of laughter, Lauren followed him up to the nursery.

Danny ate in the Teacher's Hall, which was abuzz with news of the trading party. Steve, who normally ate with the hunters and soldiers hovered near him, obliquely listening to the buzz of conversation from the excited Arbora. Kono hadn't sent for either of them and neither had Peter, so Danny and Steve had to get their immediate news from the Arbora. As unattached Consorts, there was no need for their appearance in the Queens' hall yet.

The trading party was from Storm Raven, a court Snow Dust had dealt with in the past, but generations ago. The newly formed Snow Fire had few alliances, so Elle was open to any overtures of friendship – such as what could exist between Raksuran courts, let alone a new court formed from the remnants of two devastated courts. This visit was a good sign. Natasha, a sister queen from Storm Raven, led the group and she had brought five warriors with her. Two large females and three males. Elle and Kono were meeting with sister queen and the lead female warrior in the Queen's Hall.

The Arbora were naturally excited. It was a good sign that another Court had approached them. Snow Fire had been in this colony tree for barely a turn and already there was an overture for trade, maybe alliance. Most of the teachers and mentors were talking about the possible trade items they could gather and what possibilities Storm Raven had to offer. Danny was content to relax and eat, and listen to the stream of amiable enthusiasm. Steve though sat behind him, somewhat out of sight and barely touched his meal. His anxiety was sharp and Danny knew exactly why Steve was deep in anxious thought.

If there was the remotest chance that Storm Raven sought alliance in part in order to secure a Consort, or at least the opportunity to woo a Consort, he was first on the list of candidates. With fledglings in the nursery, and the sire of the only Royal clutch Snow Fire had at present, there was no way Danny would consider another Queen, let alone leave the Court. Rachel may have died over a turn ago, but Danny would never leave Grace and Charlie and no Queen would think of sending him away.

Neal, the sole surviving consort from Elle and Peter's last clutch was not really a candidate either. While not an impossibility, it was unlikely that Elle would want the last consort from her bloodline to leave. Not with potential Queens from Kono's line able to secure her bloodline within Snow Fire. Aside, of course, from the possibility of Peter giving Elle a clutch.

Which left Steve. Unbonded. Unattached and not from Snow Fire's dominant bloodlines – if that were such a thing, yet. Neal would have to wait a long time for a Snow Fire queen from Kono and Adam but that didn't seem to bother him. Steve, who was already far older and closer to maturity, was a far more likely candidate to trade to another Court. If he was willing.

Which he most definitely was not.

For all of his pretence otherwise, Steve still held out hope of Catherine's return. Even though her disappearance pre-dated the disaster that befell both Snow Dust and Ocean Fire and it had been turns since she and her warriors had not returned from a trading mission, Steve clung, somewhat foolishly to the idea that she was merely lost and would find her way home. Danny didn't have the heart to remind him that the Court had moved and if she returned to Ocean Fire, she'd find only a burnt ruin. She had no way of knowing where the survivors had gone. Danny deliberately did not think about the fight it had been to get Steve to leave the ruin in the first place.

All of which meant Steve was now sulking and hiding, the distraction provided by the fledglings outside long gone. Just as Danny was contemplating taking Steve up to the Consorts' bowers and away from the noise, Neal slipped onto the unoccupied cushion next to him. The younger consort was naturally in groundling form and looked fresh and clean, liked he'd come straight from the baths. His clothes were immaculate and artfully chosen to show off his dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Neal was the picture of Consort perfection.

"Any word yet from Peter?" Neal daintily picked at the platter of meat in front of Danny, who ignored his question and asked instead, "Have you and Mozzie finished the mural in the bower?"

Catching Danny's eye and sharing a look that confirmed he knew exactly what Danny was doing, Neal nonetheless replied happily, "Just about. We've got one section left and then it'll be restored to its former glory. In fact, if I do say so myself, it's probably better than the original."

This Danny did not doubt. Neal had a real knack for Arbora crafts and design. The consort bowers were large and spacious but had borne the brunt of neglect over the years, and had required a lot of cleaning to make habitable again. Neal had been utterly contemptuous of the lack of style and beauty and had made it his personal mission to restore and improve on the bowers. Any visiting consort would be wowed by the eventual end result. Snow Dust's old colony tree was just that – old. It was smaller than both former colonies, and its size was the main reason Snow Dust had left all those turns ago. Now though, the new Snow Fire had more than enough room. It would take generations upon generations to fill the old tree again. And with Neal and Mozzie's efforts, the Consort Bowers would be the pride of the colony.

"Where is Mozzie? Usually he's first at the food when there are guests." Danny watched Neal as they both ate. Neal may hide his emotions better, especially compared to Steve who was a walking bundle of emotion, but Danny picked up the slight tension in his shoulders, the careful way he kept his eyes on the doors, like he was expecting the strange queen to burst in and demand him. Neal replied flippantly, "Oh, he's securing his bower. He's half convinced one of the visiting warriors is here to steal his books. Said that he reminded him of a tangle-snake." Trust Mozzie to have made sure he caught a glimpse of the visitors.

Danny knew that trying to reassure either Consort that Storm Raven may only be seeking a trading partner and not a Consort was useless. Neither would feel at ease until Natasha had departed – without either of them.

As a result, dinner was subdued in the corner the Consorts claimed and Danny led both of them the long way around to the Consort bowers afterwards. The Arbora were still in full force speculating about Storm Raven, and Danny had enough of hearing how the visitors were certainly here to trade for amber. The circuitous route went past the nurseries and Danny stuck his head in to check if June was managing. She waved him off, and he was pleased to see all the fledglings asleep. Behind him, as they climbed the stairs, he heard Steve mutter, "Tired themselves out chewing on me."

Neal shot Danny an amused look. Generations ago, thoughtful Arbora had created a twisty passage for the consorts to use, one that took them past the nurseries and then led to their bowers. There was no opportunity for an errant warrior or queen to bump into them, as there was a more direct, overt route from the warriors' hall and the Queens' bowers.

Even in groundling form, Danny felt his spines relax, or rather the reflex associated with them as they entered the area designated for Consorts. Rather than feel empty and strange, the rooms felt – home. There was a large communal area with a large fire at the centre, a pot of tea resting on the warm stones near the hearth. Attentive Arbora had ensured that the Consorts rooms were warm and cosy. Mozzie was curled up in some furs near the fire, fast asleep, a large book clutched in his arms. Neal shook his head, but sat down next to his friend.

Danny contemplated going straight to his bower, which was close at hand, but he figured Peter would be by soon, even if just to reassure the younger two Consorts. So, instead Danny sat and pulled Steve down with him. Steve didn't like tea, but Danny thrust a cup into his hands, just so he had something to do. The tea was hot and strong – just as Peter liked it. Neal was paging through a book, one of the many apparently buried in the furs near Mozzie. Danny looked up at the mural on the opposite wall. Neal was right – it was going to be spectacular. It depicted a large line grandfather, wings outstretched, hovering over a smaller, beautifully detailed colony tree. Aeriat flitted around him, their wings dark and sliver. The border of the mural was two queens, wings furled, tail and frills connecting and intertwined. The pearlescent interlay shone in the firelight, making it seem that the grandfather was alive, his wings buoyed by wind and strength. It was an unusual design and one Danny found oddly comforting.

Steve sat hunched over his untouched tea, expression blank, eyes gazing at nothing. They sat in companionable silence, listening to the distant wind overhead, rustling the Mountain-tree's leaves. Tension drained from Danny's back, tension he didn't realise he held, and he yawned slightly, ready for bed. Steve was leaning on his shoulder, his hair tickling Danny's chin. Steve though was wide awake, fingers still tight on the cup. Neal was lying on Mozzie, book held in front of him, eyes darting over the page.

Peter slipped into the room quietly, almost unnoticed, but the second Steve realised the First Consort was there, he was up on this feet, tea cup carefully placed on the stones. Peter nodded at Steve, and sat slowly, his dark clothing showing off the intricate Arbora design on the sleeves. A bright gold ring glinted in his ear as it caught the firelight and he smiled at Neal, who belatedly sat up. Steve remained standing, poised to flee no doubt. Danny poured Peter a cup of tea, which he took gratefully.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what Storm Raven have come to trade for." Peter's voice was deep but calm and Danny felt that the news was not bad. Slowly Peter continued, "They have a desperate need for seeds and sprouts, medicines and simples. Natasha, their sister queen, says that they live beyond the reaches, in a groundling ruin. Many of the courts near them have fallen or been abandoned. We are their closest neighbour, twelve days flight away."

Neal seemed more relaxed, at ease, his interest piqued at the news. Steve started to pace, his gaze fixed on Peter. "Their lead female warrior is Peggy, a pleasant sensible person. She did most of the talking, and both Kono and Elle are amenable to an alliance."

Peter paused and sipped his tea and in the silence, Steve asked sharply, "Did they mention anything about consorts?"

Without looking up, Peter shook his head. "No. Their purpose is trade, and while it is not an impossibility for our two courts to one day talk about exchanging consorts, we still barely know them."

Danny said nothing, and Steve sat silently. The reality though was Snow Fire still barely knew itself. Steve's anxiety was not irrational. Elle and Peter may view him as part of their Court, but the bonds of loyalty and unity were still fresh – new. Easy to break. A troublesome consort from a different bloodline, which Steve most definitely was, was an easy bargaining chip. Peter's words reassured Steve, but it hardly removed the rational fear of being asked to leave. Politely, certainly, but nonetheless, sent away.

Peter reaffirmed Danny's opinion of his perception when he said to Steve directly, "In any event Steve, should there ever be talk of courting a Consort, or exchanging consorts, the consort would need to agree. We are not going to force anyone to do anything."

Neal snorted, ruining the moment a little, but Steve settled, reluctantly. Peter had never given them a reason to doubt his word. Neal though, loved teasing his sire. "I seem to recall a time when you once threatened to trade me to groundlings, Peter. Surely another Raksuran court is hardly a stretch."

Peter frowned and said firmly, "You were barely out of the nursery, Neal and had just ruined the entire season's stock of berries with your concoction. Half the Arbora would have happily traded you for a mere bracelet!"

Neal's impish grin was undiminished and he replied, "My concoction was delicious… given enough time to settle. Hardly my fault Kate thought the simple would stop it curdling." Peter waved the story and excuse aside and said again to Danny and Steve, "Would be Mentor-consorts aside, we will dine with Storm Raven tomorrow and you are all invited."

Danny felt Steve tense again and there was soft foot-fall in the passage leading to the common area and Steve bolted. As he ducked into his bower, the one furthest from the entrance, he shifted and Danny figured he leapt through the small escape hatch they had found their second night here. Startled, Neal looked up, his eyes wide but he settled as Adam limped in. He normally slept in Kono's bower but had an unerring sense about when the other consorts were gathered and invariably joined them for tea. With three mature, unattached consorts living in the bower, there was usually a pleasant gathering in the evening, favourite warriors and Arbora joining when the press of the noisier more boisterous Teacher's Hall or common areas got too much.

"Was that Steve?" Adam smiled, as he carefully made his way over to the cushions. No one offered to help him, they all knew better but Neal moved over so that Adam had less distance to traverse and Peter nonchalantly caught Adam's arm and helped him sit. No one, not even the most idiotic Warrior would ever comment on the horrible scars on his legs and arms that made his movements so brittle and slow. It was solely due to his efforts that Ocean Fire had any fledglings, having personally saved most of the clutches and Danny was forever in his debt. No one cared about the scars and Kono proudly introduced him to visiting Courts, and said much of Adam's character that he let her. Only Max, the sole surviving mentor from Ocean Fire, held onto the guilt of not being able to heal more of his injuries sooner.

"Did you mention that Peggy did not bring up Consorts?" Adam laughed, as he accepted a cup of tea from Danny. Peter nodded but Neal, of course, chirped in first, "Does Natasha have a consort?"

"Neal!"

Neal ducked a head-swat from his sire, an impish grin on his face and Adam shrugged, still smiling, "It didn't come up."

Danny sipped his tea, face carefully blank and said, "Send him hunting with Chin and Lori tomorrow, they can take Kamekona and his hunters. He'll worry less about the dinner then."

Peter's gaze was calm and considering, while Neal feigned interest in his book again. Adam did not look at anyone, but his attention was on Peter. In the pile of blankets, Mozzie started to snore. Peter did not approve of Steve's habit of hunting for the colony. Elle hadn't said anything, but Danny had seen her watching from the entrance near the Queen's bower when he and Steve joined a hunting party. She left it to Peter though to 'handle' the Snow Fire consorts and their odd habits. However, in the face of their shared experience of fleeing a destroyed colony, where all Raksura, regardless of caste or pedigree had fought to keep the remains of their Court alive, neither Steve or Danny put much stock a Consorts 'proper' behaviour anymore. Peter understood this, but nonetheless tried to set a patient, long suffering tone of 'you don't need to do that anymore' during the odd conversations they had about it. Neal, certainly, never went out hunting. Danny, in an effort to keep the peace went out on a fewer and fewer occasions. Steve though, seemed to feel that if he acted enough like a warrior then Elle and Peter would forget he was a consort and leave him alone.

Danny's suggestion was a weighted one and it served several purposes. First, it reminded Peter that for all that Ocean Fire had been an informal Court, Danny was experienced enough in politics to see an opportunity. Second, his suggestion allowed Peter the chance to reaffirm to Steve that trading him to Storm Raven without his consent wasn't on the cards, because if it was, then Peter could hardly let a potential alliance Court see a consort behaving in a so very an unconsort-like manner. The mere chance of one of the visiting warriors seeing Steve tomorrow, hunting with Warriors, and Arbora would be enough to scupper any alliance of that sort, if Storm Raven were very traditional. Third, such a concession in the face of the trading party, would oblige Steve to attend the dinner as he'd have no grounds to claim subterfuge on Peter's part. Then Snow Fire could truly show a united front to Storm Raven, including their three handsome, unattached Consorts and the opportunity to politely display the depth and variety of their bloodlines.

On this count, Snow Fire was indeed rich. Both Ocean Fire and Snow Dust had had more than one bloodline and no real need to trade consorts. Danny's fair hair and golden complexion as a groundling was rare in a Consort and Charlie shared the same trait. Whilst shorter and stockier than the average Aeriat, he was head and shoulders taller than a male warrior and already his Aeriat form rivalled Peter's for size. Given time, he would have been Ocean Fire's first consort. Steve looked more like a traditional consort, dark hair, bronze skin, but only at first glance. On a second, more considered study, Steve was not pretty or delicate like one expected a consort to be. His beauty had hard lines and edges to it, matching his sharper profile and lighter hair. At times Steve resembled a warrior more than a consort, even in Aeriat form, until he stood beside Chin or Lori and then his true advantage shone through in the breadth and depth of his chest, the fineness and strength of his limbs. If Steve lived long enough, he'd make a terrifying line-grandfather.

Adam represented the perfection of Ocean Fire's dominant bloodline, and had he and Kono been closer in blood, their match would have been dissuaded. Adam's fine features, olive skin and ebony hair drew many an admiring gaze. When the three consort bloodlines of Ocean Fire were added to Peter and Neal's bloodline, Snow Fire was wealthy beyond compare. Given a few generations, their consorts would be vastly sought after, with such variety and diversity in their blood for one Court. Danny had often mused that it was a pity that only Consorts moved to new courts. It would suit Snow Fire to add a few daughter Queens from other courts. With only Elle and Jade, and Grace still a fledging, Snow Fire needed a spare Queen or two. The all too recent losses of both courts were very visible.

Peter tipped his cup at Danny in an unassuming manner, to acknowledge his ploy. Peter was no fool and could read a room better than most Consorts, but strangely had no ego when it came to Danny reminding him that he too knew how to politic. Their relationship was friendly and cordial. Danny didn't try to interfere with Court life, and aside for decisions around the nursery, left Peter to the duties of a First Consort and gave his support when Peter needed to bring idiotic warriors and stubborn consorts in line. Neal was watching his sire and Danny, no doubt scheming and plotting in a harmless way. It would take just the right Queen to match Neal. Peter nodded and said, "Good idea. Chat to Chin in the morning."

And that was it.

"Neal, why don't you read us something?" Peter suggested in a tone that said it was not a suggestion and that he had seen the covert looks Neal had been sharing with Mozzie, who was most definitely not asleep anymore. Neal beamed innocently and said, "How about the story of Indigo and Cloud?"

"Yes," Mozzie grumbled sleepily but Adam and Peter both said, "No!" firmly.

Trying not to laugh, Danny suggested, "What about the one where Jewel and Star meet the Rocklings?"

Neal brightened as did Mozzie, and Peter grumbled half-heartedly, "I don't know that we need reminders about precocious Consorts leading their Queens on adventures." Danny shrugged, well aware that even the mildest, most docile Consorts loved stories about Jewel and Star. Neal quickly found the right book and started reading, his voice wonderfully smooth and melodious.

Adam relaxed against Peter, while a sleepy-eyed Mozzie curled himself around Neal. Danny drew a blanket around his shoulders and about half-way through the story, Steve slipped into the room, and artfully stole most of the blanket, and pressed his wind-chilled body against Danny. Fortunately, the story wasn't too long and Neal was fighting a yawn by the time he finished. Before Steve could dart away, Danny snagged him by the wrist and dragged his friend towards his own bower. Over his shoulder he called good night and when Steve sleepily realised that they were heading to Danny's bower, and started to resist, Danny hissed under his breath. "Shut up, Stephen. First thing tomorrow go find Chin and Lori and take them hunting with Kamekona. Make sure you come back covered in mud, blood and guts and fly past the guest bowers."

Steve's smile was radiant and he stopped fighting, happily following Danny into the bower. When he playfully nipped Danny's ear, Danny snorted, "Oh sure, now you're in the mood."

 ***h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC**

When Natasha and Peggy returned from their meeting with the Snow Fire Queens, they walked into the common area set aside for visiting Raskura to find Clint trying to quietly, so as not to alert their hosts to his efforts, kill Tony. He was failing, mostly because Tony, for all the time he spent sleeping and ordering Arbora about, he spent more time wrestling and honing his fighting skills. The considerately muffled, grappling pair were being ignored by Rogers and Sif, who were reviewing the list of urgent supplies Phil, Jane and Matt had insisted were imperative to the future survival of Storm Raven.

Sif, in groundling form, looked up, her long dark hair hanging lose over her shoulders, "How did it go?" Abruptly realising that Natasha was back and that she was in Arbora form, Tony and Clint shifted, but continued to wrestle, Clint trying desperately to keep Tony from smothering him with a pillow. Ignoring the pair, Natasha sat around the hearth and smiled briefly, "It went as well as could be expected. They were polite, and seemed interested in securing an alliance. They were a little startled that we wanted to trade right now, but when Peggy explained…"

Peggy continued, "They sympathised with our situation." She flopped down onto several of the cushions, dragging the hair off her face. "We were right, they are a new Court, just not a break away like Karen had heard. Snow Fire is the union of two Courts, both of whom were devastated by disaster."

"What disaster?" Tony mumbled, from beneath Clint.

"We didn't press when no explanation was forthcoming. Nonetheless, they are amenable for us to meet with their Arbora tomorrow," Peggy supplied, as she handed a cup of tea to Natasha.

"Great," Sif beamed, nudging Rogers slightly, who looked up from his list with a smile. Both Tony and Clint subsided and broke apart under Natasha's unimpressed glare and joined the group around the warm stones of the heart, acting like nothing had happened. Clint's hair was in disarray, standing up at all angles, while Tony simply looked mussed.

Silence fell over the group, each lost in their thoughts and tired from the long journey until Tony cleared his throat and blurted out, "Did you mention Consorts at all?" Clint slapped his head, and on his other side, Sif elbowed him, hard. Undeterred, Tony scrambled to his feet, out of their reach and exclaimed, "It's a fair question!"

Peggy shook her head, sharing an amused look with Rogers, and replied, "It didn't come up."

Tony exploded in exasperation, his arms gesticulating wildly, "How can it not come up? It should be top of our list!" Tony stared at them all like there should be shouts of agreement. The round of sceptical to outright unamused looks shut him up and he deflated when he saw Natasha's glare and the tilt of her spines. "Sorry."

"I wonder sometimes why Pepper puts up with you, Tony," she hissed and he flushed. She continued, "As you know it takes time to build a relationship with another Court before you can start talking about courting a consort, or two. They don't know us, why would they give us Consort when this is our first meeting?"

"I'd go, if I was a consort," Tony muttered, an unrepentant look on his face, bordering on a smirk. "My only job to have sex with a Queen, and lay around looking pretty."

"That's your job right now, Tony," Rogers demurred, sparking a burst of smirks and laughter from the others. Unabashed, Tony preened, "You forget the value I bring purely in adorableness."

"I really hadn't," Natasha snarled and Tony deflated a little, his smile fading. "Your questionable value aside, it'll be several turns before we can start talking Consorts with them." Clint shoved Tony none too gently and Sif rolled her eyes at his crestfallen expression. Peggy's smile was sharp as she said, "I'm surprised Tony. I'd have thought that you wouldn't want Pepper to replace you with a consort. Still getting a couple of turns of acting like a consort should suit you just fine."

Tony whirled on his feet, and it looked like he might shift but Natasha was losing patience with him and he noticed, so instead he hissed at Peggy, "And I'm surprised you aren't more concerned about the shortage of Aeriat in our Court! We have no consort to clutch with Arbora, so no warriors. Shards, the fact that Rogers is even sitting here as a warrior instead of a mentor should be sign enough that we need more warriors! It surely isn't because he's a good warrior!"

"Shut up! That's enough!" Natasha snarled, while Peggy surged to her feet, inches away from shifting. Tony though continued on regardless, no doubting venting some of the frustration felt amongst those allied with Pepper. "We should be moving back to the Reaches and aggressively pursuing a consort!"

Sif was standing, trying to calm Tony, but he was too fast and snarled, "Our Court is dying – Rogers is proof of that! Whoever heard of a mentor changing into a warrior! Even if we have to steal…"

Everyone shifted as Natasha did, on their feet, even if Rogers was hanging back, on the edges. Peggy and Natasha though were stalking towards Tony and Sif abruptly turned to stand with him, protecting her Queen's lover. Natasha's spines were stiff with anger and she snarled, "That's not an option! Pepper and I both agree on that. We may be in trouble but we are not desperate. Don't even think about it Tony!"

Tony snarled at Peggy who was too close for comfort, but he shifted to groundling abruptly, expression smooth even as he flexed non-existent claws, "Fine, fine but we'd be fools not to take advantage of an opportunity…"

He was smart, Natasha knew that. Smart enough to be in groundling form so that she'd think twice about attacking him. Peggy though was her lead female warrior for a reason and she shifted to groundling, Clint on her heels and they both tackled Tony. Sif let them. Natasha hadn't wanted to bring him along, she would have preferred Karen or Bruce. But Pepper was ridiculously indulgent when it came to Tony, and since she had backed down during their last argument about moving the Court, Natasha had conceded to Tony's presence on the trip.

Tony shifted too late and was buried by the irate warriors, his growls lost under theirs. Natasha pointed at Sif, who looked sheepish, "Don't let him out of your sight. He's not to talk to anyone at this Court. No one. We can't afford his big mouth offending even a single Snow Fire Arbora, let alone anyone hearing about idiotic rumours to steal a consort. They won't think twice about kicking us out of here and we need those seeds and simples." Sif nodded, reluctant to take orders from Natasha, but in agreement with them.

Sif extracted a much mauled Tony and dragged him towards the bower they had claimed, hissing quietly at him. Tony did not seem overly cowed but shot a wary glance at Natasha. Peggy shook her hair and growled, "We should confine him to the bower. He's going to cause trouble." Clint sighed, sounding very put upon and said, "I'll keep an eye on him too. You and Rogers talk seeds tomorrow, and I'll babysit." He looked at Natasha to see if she agreed and she shrugged, spines still stiff. Eventually she nodded and sighed. Unfortunately, she'd only really relax once they were back at Storm Raven and Tony was far away from strange consorts.

 ***h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC**

Steve was gone by the time Danny woke up, no doubt already stalking Chin and Lori in the warriors' bowers. The hearth was still warm, no doubt attended to by an Arbora, but Danny felt like getting breakfast at the Teacher's hall. Neal and Mozzie were still in their bower, and wouldn't rise for several hours. He'd swing by the nursery afterwards and spend the morning there, letting the bustle of fledglings prepare him for the battle that was to come – getting Steve cleaned up for the evening meal with Storm Raven. Dependent on how the hunt went, Danny may have to actually hunt Steve down – the idiot could well plan to attend the meal covered in mud, never mind the embarrassment to Peter and Elle.

As expected, the Teacher's hall was abuzz with excited Arbora, all talking over each other and eating. Jerry handed him a loaf of warm bread and fresh fruit and Danny sat down to get the latest gossip. There was nothing new, aside from the latest rumours, and the visiting warriors hadn't emerged from the guest bowers to spark more speculation. Danny lingered over the meal, enjoying several cups of tea, relishing in the sounds of happy Arbora. It wasn't often that two unrelated Courts merged, in fact it was almost unheard of, but Snow Dust and Ocean Fire had been allies for many turns. As usual, the Arbora adjusted fastest, practical to a fault and accepted the odd circumstances. It was good to feel like the Court was united.

Jerry was deep in conversation with Kate about how Snow Fire's request for plant cuttings was a clear sign that the Fell had attacked them when Danny left. The passages and stairwells were busy, hunters and teachers charging up and down, all rushing to do something important. There was a feast to prepare for, hunts to arrange, clothing to make and repair, jewellery to touch up. Danny made a mental note to swing by some of Arbora crafters and see if they had anything fancy for Steve to wear. The moron treated new jewellery like it was an insult to Catherine for him to wear something she hadn't given him and he refused to wear the gifts she had.

Danny was close to the nursery, climbing the last flight of stairs around a corner when he bumped into a strange warrior accompanied by Max, who was talking at a rapid pace. In groundling form, the stranger was tall with bright, gold hair, and a winning smile, even if that smile slightly confused. A few of the younger mentors where on their heels, all looking very bright eyed and excited. Max's voice, as usual, was soft and fairly monotone, but there was an undeniable level of eagerness as he animatedly spoke to the warrior. "We searched the records briefly last night and couldn't find any record of such a transformation before, but that is not to say there is no precedent. Young Mozzie was quite intrigued by the prospect of a mentor changing into a warrior… until he, uh, got distracted by something else. In any event, he may have found something."

Danny, half turned to make his way up the stairs, paused and wondered if he had heard correctly. A mentor changing into a warrior? Really? Intrigued himself, he let the babbling mentors trundle past him and quietly followed them. The tall, blond warrior was naturally a head taller than Max, and may even be taller than Danny in groundling form. He walked through with a stiffness that bespoke unease with his body. He kept ducking doorways which he needn't and giving Max more space than required. Was he the mentor who had changed into a warrior? The library was several levels below the Teacher's Hall and wasn't somewhere Danny visited all that often. No one had noticed, yet, that he was following them, and he looked around at the library, impressed at the progress the mentors had made. The two courts had left so much behind, and yet the library was very full.

"Consort?" one of the young mentors was staring at him, and belatedly, Danny realised that everyone was, including the curious warrior. Never let it be said that Danny couldn't think fast on his feet, and he said, "I was looking for that history on Rachel's bloodline. The one you mentioned a few days ago." He looked at Max, who at first seemed bemused, then suspicious and then abruptly alert. "Ah, yes, of course." Fortunately, the other mentors dragged the warrior to one side leaving Danny to Max. It didn't take him long and he handed Danny the small volume. "Thanks." Max nodded and as Danny turned to leave, he ran smack into another strange warrior. This one was dark and vibrating with typical warrior energy. Diana was escorting him and her expression looked one of deep long-suffering. "Oh, sorry."

The warrior barely acknowledged Danny, and headed towards the mentors and his friend. "You find anything?"

Under his breath, Danny hissed, "Strange. Not often that warriors seek out Mentors." Diana growled and muttered, "That doesn't begin to cover the strangeness of these warriors. That one actually wanted to see how our Arbora work metal."

Max seemed torn, wanting to hear what Danny and Diana were saying, and needing make sure his books were being treated correctly. Danny nodded for him to go and Max shot off, already crying out, "Careful, careful, that's very old."

Diana rolled her eyes and said, "Should I forewarn Elle about Steve missing the dinner?" Her smile was sharp, but friendly. Danny shook his head, "No, he'll be there. Even if he's unconscious, he'll be there."

Laughing, Diana caught his wrist and squeezed it gently. "Good luck."

"And you too."

Danny left the flustered mentors and slowly made his way back to the nursery level. He spent a lovely morning with Grace and Charlie, telling them about Rachel's line, despite Grace being more interested in whether her distant Queen relatives had ever eaten groundlings. It was around lunch time when Toast gingerly stuck his head into the nursery. Spying Danny, he grinned and said, "I think you better come to the greeting hall."

Fairly certain, nay, very certain, Danny nonetheless asked, "Why? What has he done now?"

Toast's grin was wide and wicked. "He dropped his kills, both of them, right in front of the visiting Queen, who just happened to walking through the Hall."

Sighing, Danny extracted himself from Charlie's clutches and asked, "Was Kono nearby?"

"Yep."

"Oh, dear." Danny wondered if he just leave Steve to Peter, but figured since it had been his idea, he had to face the results of Steve being Steve. "Will you hold him down while I gut him?"

"Sure."

 ***h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC*h50*MCU*WC**

TBC in Part 2

 **Court:** Snow Fire

Old Court (Elle): Snow Dust

Old Court (Kono): Ocean Fire

 **Royal Aeriat**

Elle – Reigning Queen – Silver, grey overlay Peter – First consort

Kono – Sister Queen – dark blue, light blue Adam – Consort (sickly/injured)

Catherine – Sister Queen (lost) Steve - Consort

Rachel – Sister Queen (dead) Danny – Consort

Grace – fledgling Queen – green, blue overlay Charlie – clutch consort

Neal – Consort

 **Aeriat**

 **Elle's warriors Kono's warriors**

Diana (red) Chin (blue)

Clinton (blue) Lou (green)

Sara (green) Lori (gold)

Alex (purple) Jenna (bronze)

 **Arbora**

 **Mentors Teachers Hunters Soldiers**

Max Jerry Kamekona Duke

Mozzie Lauren Toast Reese

June Kate

 **Court: Storm Raven**

Old Court – Frigg Queen, Odin Consort (both deceased)

 **Royal Aeriat**

Pepper – Reigning Queen (red, gold overlay)

Natasha – Sister Queen (dark grey, red overlay)

 **Aeriat**

Pepper's Warriors Natasha's Warriors

Tony (red) Clint (purple)

Bruce (green) Rogers (former mentor) blue

Thor (gold) Maria (green)

Sif (bronze) Peggy (red)

Karen (gold) Jessica (dark blue)

 **Arbora**

 **Mentors Teachers Hunters Soldiers**

Jane (Foster) Darcy Nick Bucky

Matt Phil Luc Laing

Foggy Parker t'Challa


End file.
